Koopa Kingdom
Koopa Kingdom (also known as Dark Land , Castle of Koopa or Bowser Kingdom ) is a monarchy ruled by Bowser since childhood serving the last worlds in Mario. Geography As the name implies, is a birthplace of Koopa population which the landscapes consist volcanos, lava rivers, wastelands, dark clouds, forests, dead trees, poisonous mushrooms, undergrounds lavas and rocks. They were found bones in plains and caves including Yoshis, Goonies, Humans and Koopas in some games. The danger this place is not only the lava, but also the lava geysers, volcanic debris and volcano smogs (may be the cause of these skeletons in dry plains and caves showing that did not survive because of smog ashes). Here is located the Bowser's Castle which is the capital this kingdom and home of Bowser and his family. Strangely exists icy parts this kingdom located in underground caves which melted because of magma for years showing by vapors, but some were preserved of heat. History In contrast to other kingdoms of Mushroom World which are peaceful and friendly, Koopa Kingdom always involves in wars whose ruler wants to expand his kingdom invade others. Mario and his friends sometimes invades that kingdom for rescue Princess Peach most of times, recover something stole by Koopa Troop or stop Bowser's plans. List of Levels ''Super Mario Bros. 3 - Dark Land *'8-Tank 1''' *'8-Navy' *'8-Hand Trap' *'8-Airship' *'8-1' *'8-2' *'8-Fortress' *'8-Tank 2' *'8-Bowser Castle' ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - World 6 *'Scary Skeleton Goonies!' *'The Cave Of The Bandits''' *'Beware The Spinning Logs' *'Tap-Tap The Red Nose's Fort' *'The Very Loooooong Cave' *'The Deep, Underground Maze' *'KEEP MOVING!!!!' *'King Bowser's Castle' *'Ultimate Castle Challenge' (AKA Castles - Masterpiece Set) *'Endless World of Yoshis' (AKA Crazy Maze Days) ''New Super Mario Bros. - World 8 *'8-1''' *'8-2' *'8-Tower' *'8-3' *'8-4' *'8-Castle' *'8-5' *'8-6' *'8-7' *'8-8' *'8-Tower 2' *'8-Bowser Castle' ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii - World 8 *'8-1''' *'8-2' *'8-3' *'8-Tower' *'8-4' *'8-5' *'8-6' *'8-7' *'8-Airship' *'8-Bowser Castle' ''Super Mario 3D Land - World 8 *'8-1''' *'8-2' *'8-3' *'8-4' *'8-5' *'8-Bowser Castle 1' *'8-6' *'8-Bowser Castle 2' ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 - World 6 *'6-Rainbow''' *'6-1' *'6-Ghost House' *'6-2' *'6-B' *'6-3' *'6-A' *'6-Tower' *'6-4' *'6-5' *'6-Bowser Castle' ''Super Mario Odyssey'' *'01: Infiltrate Bowser's Castle!:' *'02: Smart Bombing:' *'03: Big Broodal Battle:' *'04: Showdown at Bowser's Castle:' *'05: Behind the Big Wall:' *'06: Treasure Inside the Turret:' *'07: From the Side Above the Castle Gate:' *'08: Sunken Treasure in the Moat:' *'09: Past the Moving Wall:' *'10: Above the Poison Swamp:' *'11: Knocking Down the Nice Frame:' *'12: Caught on the Iron Fence:' *'13: On the Giant Bowser Statue's Nose:' *'14: Inside a Block in the Castle:' *'15: Caught Hopping at Bowser's Castle!:' *'16: Exterminate the Ogres!:' *'17: Bowser's Kingdom Timer Challenge 1:' *'18: Taking Notes: Between Spinies:' *'19: Stack Up Above the Wall:' *'20: Hidden Corridor Under the Floor:' *'21: Poking Your Nose in the Plaster Wall:' *'22: Poking the Turrent Wall:' *'23: Poking Your Nose by the Great:' *'24: Jizo All in a Row:' *'25: Underground Jizo:' *'26: Found Behind Bars!:' *'27: Fishing(?) in Bowser's Castle:' *'28: Good to See You, Captain Toad!:' *'29: Shopping at Bowser's Castle:' *'30: Bowser's Castle Treasure Vault:' *'31: Scene of Crossing the Poison Swamp:' *'32: Taking Notes: In the Folding Screen:' *'33: On Top of the Spinning Tower:' *'34: Down and Up the Spinning Tower:' *'35: Jizo's Big Adventure:' *'36: Jizo and the Hidden Room:' *'37: Dashing Above the Clouds:' *'38: Dashing Through the Clouds:' *'39: Sphynx Over Bowser's Castle:' *'40: I Met a Pokio!:' *'41: Bowser's Kingdom Regular Cup:' *'42: A Rumble Under the Arena Floor:' *'43: Secret Path to Bowser's Castle!:' *'44: Peach in Bowser's Kingdom:' *'45: Found with Bowser's Kingdom Art:' *'46: Behind the Tall Wall: Poke, Poke!:' *'47: From Crates in the Moat:' *'48: Caught on the Giant Horn:' *'49: Inside a Block at the Gate:' *'50: Small Bird in Bowser's Castle:' *'51: Invader in Bowser's Castle:' *'52: Jumping from Flag to Flag:' *'53: Bowser's Kingdom Timer Challenge 2:' *'54: Taking Notes: On the Wall:' *'55: Taking Notes with a Spinning Throw:' *'56: Third Courtyard Outskirts:' *'57: Stone Wall Circuit:' *'58: Bowser's Kingdom Master Cup:' *'59: Searching Hexagon Tower:' *'60: Center of Hexagon Tower:' *'61: Climb the Wooden Tower:' *'62: Poke the Wooden Tower:' Other Areas Implied to be in the Kingdom Super Mario *Bowser's Castle Mario Kart *Bowser's Castle *Grumble Volcano (Mario Kart Wii/''Mario Kart 8) *Bowser Factory (Mario Kart Arcade GP DX) *Bone Dry Dunes (''Mario Kart 8) Mario Party *Bowser's Magma Mountain (Mario Party) *Bowser Land (Mario Party 2) *Bowser's Gnarly Party (Mario Party 4) *Infernal Tower (Mario Party 6) *Bowser's Enchanted Inferno (Mario Party 7) *Kamek's Library (Mario Party DS) *Bowser's Pinball Machine (Mario Party DS) *Bowser's Peculiar Peak (Mario Party: Island Tour) *Chaos Castle (Mario Party 10) Mario Sports *Bowser's Bad Lands (Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour) *Bowser Stadium (Super Mario Strikers) *The Lava Pit (Mario Strikers Charged) Gallery Theme NOTE: These songs do not work on Internet Explorer. *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Super Mario All-Stars'' *''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Super Mario World'' *''Mario Party'' Trivia *The term gets used in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. es:Reino Koopa pt-br:Reino dos Koopas de:Koopakönigreich Category:Mario locations Category:Yoshi locations